An Old Man's Secret desires
by xXx Burn My Hope xXx
Summary: The long awaited 3rd chapter is here. Harry free falls from a window, Dumbledore knows how to hold his breath and is that a pink cat i see?Please read and review or else no more chapters.
1. Professor Dumbledore's office

Summary: Harry Potter has always had feelings for people of the same gender. But when someone of the same gender confesses to him their true feelings, he is speechless. Harry is forced to understand the truth about the new path he has taken, but will his friends accept him as the person he has become. WARNING slash (I'm not telling who it is with. Read and find out! I bet you'll be shocked!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This story contains major slash! If you think you are not up to this do not read. You have been warned.

* * *

Slowly Harry made his way towards Dumbledore's office. His mouth dropped open when he stepped as he saw the current headmaster sitting on the edge of his desk wearing only a fluoro pink jumpsuit and stilettos.

"I've been expecting you Harry. We have some issues that we have to discuss. However it must not be mentioned to the other students as they may get jealous and disgusted."

"What kind of issues?" asked Harry, hoping that it had nothing to do with the clothes that Dumbledore was wearing. After a minute or so another thought crossed his mind: 'the clothes don't look to bad I think it actually makes him look... NO that's just wrong.'

"What's the matter Harry? Have you got anything wrong with you? Don't worry Albus is here now." Dumbledore was slowly moving towards him. At the same time he was also taking off the jumpsuit. Underneath, concealed was a hideous flowery bikini.

Oh god, thought Harry, what I have ever done to him. I think I should leave now.

"I know you want me Harry! I noticed ever since you first came to this school _sigh_ and it's not like anyone's going to find out about it. Remember it's only between you and me."

Dumbledore was far too close for his liking now. He tried to make his way out of the office but failed miserably. He had been cornered!

"Um Professor I think I should go now."

"Harry, let me tell something very important about life. Never give what was meant to be. It is your destiny and so it is mine. Take note. If you're not up to it right now I shall understand. Here have a drink."

Bewildered about this comment, he sat down and accepted the drink. Little did he know that the headmaster had slipped a little bit of vertaserum into his cup. In an instant many questions had been thrown at him, but before he was able to think of an answer, the truth came out straight away.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. It may have been short but I only did that so if people wouldn't like it I wouldn't write anymore. Please review. The more reviews I get the more likely I would add a new chapter. I promise the next chapter will be twice as long.

Natty-do


	2. Vertaserum: The truth comes out

The Chapters will get better, I hope. Please read and review.

* * *

"Harry I have slipped vertaserum into your drink, please do not raise your anger as it will do no good here, all I want is some truthful answers from you." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How am I supposed to stay calm? And it's not like I _have_ a choice to be truthful! You slipped vertaserum into my cup for crying out loud! Oh well, what's done is done. Go on ask me." Harry replied.

"Ok, I will. How do you feel right now Harry?"

"Mad, angry, and embarrassed about what I am going to say."

"Do you think I look cute and young in this pretty bikini?"

"No I think you look repulsive!" At this words Harry went bright red and covered his face with his hands.

"It's okay Harry; you don't need to be shy about what you said. I think of you the same way as well. And don't make that face! We all need to let go of our feelings sometimes." This made Harry relax a little. 'Dumbledore _is _right after all. At least I can get rid of all the emotions that are on my chest right now. And it's not like that he will remember anyway.' thought Harry. Dumbledore then continued his questions.

"Do you think I'm old?"

"Yes, extremely."

"Have you got a girlfriend right now?"

"Yes I do, her name is Lavender Brown and she is in Gryffindor."

Dumbledore looked crestfallen at these words. However he was not going to give up asking Harry many questions. He decided that every time he would ask a question, he would slowly move closer to him. Hoping that Harry would catch on, he decided to go ahead with his plan.

"Do you think that I should get contact lenses to match my outfits?"

"No, what's the use of try to look pretty if you have no hope?" Dumbledore slowly moved closer, his face gradually getting redder each time.

"Are you fond of wearing lingerie? "

"Only for Lavender." Dumbledore moved closer.

"Do you love me?

"NO"

"Do you think I love you?"

"I'm starting to have my doubts now!" Harry said nervously making another desperate attempt for the door, but quit after noticing the door was locked. He had been cornered.

"Harry you didn't answer my question. Do you think I love you?"

"No I think you just want to have a go with young meat"

Before he knew it Dumbledore pounced on him and started to viciously grab at his robes.

"No," screamed Harry, "I'm not necrophilic."

Dumbledore stopped and stared at him with his vibrant green eyes. "But I'm not dead yet, or at least I don't think so."

"But I know the truth, how else could all the other ghosts have had such a good relationship with you?"

This made Albus think. So while he sat trying to decipher the sentence that had been thrown at him, Harry took the opportunity to run. He finally made it outside of the office and was at the entrance where the gargoyle stood. He could hear the distant cries of Dumbledore saying phrases such as _it was meant to be _and _I know you want me!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arrived at Gryiffindor tower at night time. He was greeted by the sounds of Ron and Hermione bickering about something as usual. Apparently Ron had tried to copy her essay on _herastones_ for Professor Sinistra, so they ended up fighting about how copying won't get you anywhere. Harry was just about to go up to say hi to Ron and Hermione when he heard a loud purring circling his feet. It was Jumaja, Ron's cat (it was recently Ron's birthday so Mrs Weasly gave him a cat.). He picked Jumaja and walked over to Ron.

* * *

Well that was the second chapter. It's not as good as the first but it will get better. I would like to thank: 

_Warrior child_

_Gnat Girl _

_And yes I do drink tea. _For their reviews. I might write a third chapter, it depends with the reviews I get. (if I get any).

If you do want more chapters, please review and I will try to upload another one as soon as possible.

NOTE: Some of this chapter was also written by Hobey-ho.

Natty-do


	3. The Dream and a Pink Cat

From where we left off…… Not literally.

* * *

Harry slowly patted jumaja's hard pink fur, as the pink bubble wash him cleansed him of Dumbledore. Just as he was "enjoying" himself in the bath. (dum dum dar) Dumbledore emerged from the bubble mass still in his flower bikini. Harry gasped realizing how the bubbles got there.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THERE!#" squealed Harry.

"I came through the pluming of coarse…"

"Okay then….." Then Harry remembered his nakedness and stumbled out of the bath to the window not caring if anyone saw him and screamed:

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" then he jumped out of the window plunging head first to the ground not caring about anything at all…strangely…..His last thought being :

"Well there go my glasses"

* * *

Slowly Harry came around again, his hazy vision coming clear with Dumbledore's long pointed nose rubbing with his own short snot filled nose.

"IS my little Harry awake yet …." He cooed pushing his long matted hair off his face.

"DEAR GOD IT'S YOU!" Harry screamed.

"Why wouldn't be me?" Luckily Harry noticed Ron and Hermione behind Dumbledore, Ron, he noticed, had his eyebrow raised. BUT since Ron couldn't raise one eyebrow, his forehead was in a weird shape…SO the pervert couldn't do anything NOW at least……

Harry then tried to make all the happenings of yesterday a dream.

"I had a dream…And you were in it and that wall was in it….And a pink cat was in it!" Harry said pointing at random objects then finally at Dumbledore who tried to bite Harry's finger.

"No Harry it wasn't a dream." Hermione let a gasp and Ron completely fainted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO….." He screamed for a good 15 seconds, and then fell into a coughing fit.

"Wait a minute how did they know what happened?" Harry questioned

"WELL…… I told them." Then with a swish of his wand he knocked out Hermione too, whilst he was giving Ron CPR.

"You heartless bistort! (A/N look up what bistort means. Hehehe)." Harry TRIED to scream but it came out dry because his voice was sore and fell yet again into a coughing fit.

While he was trying to regain his voice, Dumbledore approached him with what looked like bright red hand cuffs….drum roll(dum, dum, dar)

* * *

Hows all your stomachs now? Hehehehe

Tune in next time for … Old Mans Secret Desires!

Natty-do

* * *

For any who is eager for the next chapter here is the opening line. Enjoy!

_While he was trying to regain his voice, Dumbledore approached him with what looked like bright red hand cuffs….drum roll(dum, dum, dar)_


End file.
